Multi-piece cue sticks for playing pool are generally two piece sticks which consist of a lower shaft portion and an upper butt portion which can be assembled together for use or disassembled for transportation. Traditionally, the shaft and the butt are joined together with a two-piece coupling. The coupling usually includes a bushing having a standard female thread secured within the lower shaft portion of the cue stick and a rod having a mating male thread secured within the upper butt portion of the cue stick. The two portions of the cue stick are joined together by screwing the male thread of the rod into the mating female thread of the bushing until the end of the shaft portion of the cue stick contacts the end of the butt portion of the cue stick.